The broad long-term objective is to increase the quality and quantity of evidence-based medicine (EBM) concepts, particularly the tools that support critical scientific thinking and self-directed lifelong learning, across the continuum of training at the Kirksville College of Osteopathic Medicine (KCOM). Established in 1892 as the founding osteopathic college, KCOM is a CAM medical school that trains osteopathic physicians and awards the Doctor of Osteopathy (DO) degree. In this project, KCOM will build on prior collaborations with noted EBM/research experts from Penn State-Hershey (the research-intensive partner). Three specific aims will be pursued: (1) Expand faculty development to enable KCOM's faculty to strengthen the breadth and depth of EBM throughout the continuum of training. (2) Increase and enhance the coverage of EBM concepts and related research experiences to improve the ability of CAM trainees to think more critically and to systematically evaluate/apply biomedical literature to both clinical practice and research. (3) Create opportunities for CAM trainees to actively participate in clinical research and/or seek advanced training and career development in biomedical research. Year 1 efforts focus on conducting more in-depth needs assessments, educating faculty to make desired curricular infusions, building institutional consensus via peer review groups (Quality Circles), and finalizing curricular assessment instruments. Year 2 centers on faculty training and pilot-testing/refining the initial curricular offerings. Years 3-4 consist of more advanced faculty development, wide-scale curricular infusion and assessment, advanced training and career development in research, and dissemination of project outcomes. Delivery methods include learner-centered activities, clinical skill-building via small-group initiatives, EBM literature searches/reviews, asynchronous modules, chart reviews (based on the emerging national Clinical Assessment Program), clinical practice guideline development, and mentored research experiences. Emphasis will be on epidemiology, biostatistics, clinical trial methodology, interpreting clinical data, biomedical informatics, identifying reliable clinical evidence and determining applicability to patient care, combining best evidence with patient values, osteopathic research competencies, and scientific communication. Tangible outcomes include a model osteopathic faculty development/curricular infusion plan with exportable predoctoral, postdoctoral, and CME-level training components. Quality Circles and intensive faculty development will support long-term sustainability of the curricular enhancements, with all program elements being institutionalized at the end of Year 4. This project will train 796 practicing and future osteopathic physicians, thereby positively impacting the clinical practices and patient outcomes of multi-generations of osteopathic physicians. Project strategies will be shared with 22 osteopathic colleges via the annual meeting of the American Assoc. of Colleges of Osteopathic Med.